A scatter write atomic (SWA) command is known. The SWA command is a small computer system interface (SCSI) command in standardization activity. The SWA command is transmitted to a transmission destination together with a parameter list. The parameter list is obtained by listing data, a data length of the data, and a head address of a storage area of a write destination of the data, for a plurality of data in a dependency relation to be write targets.